Goofs/Miscellaneous
These are goofs that appear in the miscellaneous episodes (Irregular episodes, Kringles, Smoochies etc.) of Happy Tree Friends. Note: Do NOT add images that depict a character doing something stupid, as many characters do idiotic stuff. Only add in animation errors or an impossibility in logic. Irregular Episodes Banjo Frenzy IRE1 Giggles before the death.png|Lumpy is missing his nostrils in the following sequences. BanjoFrenzy18.jpg BanjoFrenzy26.jpg BanjoFrenzy28.jpg BanjoFrenzy20.jpg|Cuddles' halves do not cover Giggles and Toothy. BanjoFrenzy31.jpg|Lumpy missing his green oval marking. BanjoFrenzy32.jpg|Both of Toothy's eyes... BanjoFrenzy34.jpg|...and his brain are bashed out... BanjoFrenzy41.jpg|...but his head is completely intact. Enter the Garden Enter_4.jpg|Tails. ETG47.png|No tails. Mole in the City MoleCity_10.jpg|The elephants sliced body is gone. Dino-Sore Days ImageDsD1.jpg|He left his club here. Chomp.jpg|It teleported closer. ImageChomp4.jpg|His ears are gone. Books of Fury Books 13.jpg|Buddhist Monkey is missing his tail. Ski Patrol Heart_surgery.png|His antlers... Lupy_ski_patrol.jpg|Switch. Petunia%27s_death.png|Head marking stretches all the way down her head. YouTube Live Episode YouTube Live 1.png|Toothy has his big buckteeth now... YouTube Live 18.png|...but later his buckteeth turn normal. GoofYTL2.png|Lumpy's right antler and Nutty's tail pass through the wall of the machine. GoofYTL3.png|This also happens with Giggles' and Lifty's ears. YouTube Live 21.png|And with Cuddles' ear. The Carpal Tunnel of Love Cuddles without slippers.jpg|Cuddles missing his tail and slippers. Also, the door opens inwards... TCTofL98.png|...now the door opens outwards. Although, it may be a free-swing door seen in most diners and malt shops. eyeonfloor.png|After the Fall Out Boy band members are killed, an eye is seen on the floor... Fall Out Boy beheaded.jpg|...yet all four members still have both eyes intact. Also, their heads are seen rolling against the wall... TCTofL121.png|...now the heads are missing in this shot. Asbestos I Can Do None Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (episode) False Alarm 21.png|Nutty is inside the car here... Htffalsealarmgoof.png|...but ends up outside in the very next shot. Also, Nutty has a Pac-Man pupil instead of a tiny pupil. Lick.png|Nutty without buckteeth. YouTube 101: Subscriptions Sub3.png|Cuddles' profile is called "cuddles", with not capital "c". SubGoof.png|Giggles' channel is called "giggles" now. Sub4.png|Now it's called "The Giggles Channel". Sub7.png|Only Cuddles' friends are Giggles and someone unknown. Also, Lumpy and Nutty are his subscribers and Disco Bear's channel is called "disco bear". Sub9.png|Now Cuddles' channel is called "Cuddles", with capital letter "C", and it says that Lumpy and Nutty are his friends, but they were his subscribers! Sub11.png|Disco Bear's channel is called "Disco Bear" now, with capital "D" and "B" letters. YouTube Copyright School Russell's iPhone.jpg|No scratches on Russell's iPhone... scratched ipod.png|...now there are scratches. copyright.png|If one looks closely, Russell is tailless. Thinking.png|Russell's tail is on his back. lumpys comment.png|Lumpy's comment should say "Vaudeville at '''its' finest!" (without the apostrophe) (though this could simply be a typo in universe.) Oh Xmas Tree OhXmasTree1.png|You can notice 4 goofs there: Toothy's buckteeth, Lumpy's hat and Lumpy's leg, and Cuddles' candle. New Season Teaser Yeyeyeyye_whats_oin_un.png|Flippy's crest... NST5.png|... swaps positions. Cubtron Z Cubbodyparts.png|Cub's mouth is upside-down. Lumpyrevives.png|Lumpy, despite having died earlier in the episode, can be seen in the background. HTF Break Seize the Day Clear.png|Square teeth. Cuddles_lumpy_skeletons.jpg|Regular teeth. Chore Loser Happy_Tree_Friends_Break_-_Chore_Loser.jpg|Cub's safety pin. Okayiwill.png|It switched positions. Badparenting.png|One of Cub's hands are skinned... Tetris.png|...yet both hands on the window have skin. Also, the dog retrieves an unknown fifth limb. Deck the Halls The same goofs are repeated from Oh Xmas Tree and Kringle Karols. We Wish You The same goofs are repeated from Oh Xmas Tree and Kringle Karols. Happy New Year Gangsallhere.png|Lifty and Shifty have white pupils. Also, The Mole is walking this way... Sniffhere.png|...then he disappears. Now Sniffles is here... Sniffnothere.png|...then suddenly vanishes. Disco Bear screws with perspective. Flaky and Russell, where's your blood? Cinematheater.png|The tree behind the theater (the one next to the closest lightpole) overlapping a closer tree. Take Your Seat Takeyourseat nice show.PNG|Flaky's differently drawn eyes and feet. Takeyourseat groof2.PNG|Giggles panicking before the chaos. Htf goof.jpg|Mime with dislocated eyes, missing cheeks, and missing eyebrows. Moppin Up headcrackgoof.png|Sniffles' head cracks ''before hitting the ground. Bite Sized Gumballmachine.png|No head marking. Pop & Corn Cheeks.png|Cub's nose isn't connected to his lips. Choking.png|The line between Cub's lips and nose disappears. Also, the popcorn box is blank... Popcornbox.png|...until the ending. Butter Me Up Happygigs.png|The popcorn box has no logo... Breakisdead.png|...until the ending. Cheesy Does It Burn.png|If the pizza was hot enough to do this... Pizzaslice.png|...then it should have melted Shifty's hand. Tunnel Vision TunGoof1.png|The Mole without his left arm. TunGoof2.png|The straw is behind Mime's eye. TunGoof3.png|Mime's philtrum is missing. Claw Stretched.png|Shifty's tail is missing. Love Bites Cold Hearted LBE1 Cro-Marmot and Giggles.png|Cro-Marmot is holding his club in his right hand... LBE1 The Sudden Snowball.png|...however, in the next shot he is holding his club in his left hand. GoofCH.png|Giggles' eyelashes are missing. Sea of Love LBE2 Brave Russell.png|Russell missing his tail. LBE2 Russell Diving.png|There it is... on his back? LBE2 Russell and The Fish.png|Anglerfish live much deeper in the ocean. russellnub.png|Mistakes involving Russell's hook as he dives. I Heart U missingpieceofear.png|The tip of Mime's right ear is briefly missing when he is about to leave. On My Mind LBE4_Happy_Flippy.png|Flippy's beret... LBE4_Flipped_Out.png|...switches positions. My Better Half LBE5 Handy's death.gif|This hard hat should have been so hard, it can't get cut through. LBE5 Dead Petunia.png|Three goofs here: 1. Her bones aren't visible. 2. The inside of her tail isn't shown, making it look like she has two tails. 3. Her tongue aren't shown while her mouth was open. Kringles Kringle Tree Facemarkingerror.png|Giggles' dislocated face marking. Kringle Feast Imagegas.jpg|Giggles missing her bow, and Toothy has standard buckteeth. Kringle Karols carolers2.png|Four mistakes here: 1. Toothy with normal buckteeth. 2. Judging by where Lumpy is standing, his body should be visible behind Toothy. 3. Cuddles is not holding his candle correctly. 4. It should've been impossible for Lumpy to put on that hat due to his antlers. carolers.png|Stars in the shaded area of the moon. Carolchaos.png|Three errors here: 1. Giggles' head marking is missing. 2. Toothy's hands are backwards. 3. Cuddles' tuft of hair on his head is missing. Ski Kringle Snowman.png|Sniffles' mouth is under his snout, when it should be at the tip. Also Toothy has normal buckteeth. Skiing.png|Nothing at the tip of Lumpy's skis... Skimpaled.png|...now Toothy and Sniffles' corpses appear on them. Kringle Presents electrocub.png|Cub's eye sockets are Pac-Man-shaped, when they should be round. His finger and leg bones are also missing. Strain Kringle snowballhit.png|There is no rock where Lumpy stands... rock.png|...now there is. fallingrabbit.png|Cuddles falls this way... Strainer.jpg|...but is now laying in another direction. Chill Kringle Chill_Kringle_Dead_Petunia.png|Petunia's ears are missing, despite her earmuffs now being slanted at the side. Sight Kringle Giggles with a broken lightbulb.png|The glass shards only impale her eye and a small portion of her face... Giggles screaming in pain.png|...but in the very next shot, the shards are all over her face. Star Kringle normalteeth.jpg|Toothy with normal buckteeth. Ka-Pow! Mirror Mirror Mirror_Mirror_1_Z_(4).png|These characters... Mirror_Mirror_1_Z_(29).png|...shouldn't be able to move... Mirror_Mirror_1_Z_(53).png|...this fast. Mirror_Mirror_1_Z_(104).png|That watch was not there before. Operation: Tiger Bomb Rippedintestine.png|His knife wound disappears. Three Courses of Death TCOD5.png|Missing tail. Games Arcade Games Going Overboard goingoverboardgoof.png|Petunia is missing her tail when the shark bites her... suddentail.png|...but it briefly appears as she is being thrashed about. Hot Potato Sugar High birdsgoof.jpg|The red-and-blue woodpeckers turn purple when Nutty crushes them. Tightrope-A-Dope Rope_antler_goof.png|Lumpy's antlers are like this. Rope_antler_goof_2.png|Now they are facing different directions. Disco Inferno Fire Escape Fireescape.png|A star in the shaded part of the moon. Socks To Be You This Game Is All Flocked Up Hare Trigger Aim to Freeze Strandead On Thin Ice Candy Cave Run and Bun Aggravated Asphalt Milk Pong Milk Pong face.png|How did that tooth end up in his nose? Milk Pong.JPG|How could Lumpy be here... inawhaleagain.png|...and here at the same time? Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm None Mobile Games Spin Fun Homerun Flippy's Flying Frenzy Blood Money Happy Tree Friends: Slap Happy Deadeye Derby ddp.jpeg|Petunia, as an opponent, lacks her necklace. Smoochies Cuddles' Pet None Giggles' Valentine None Toothy's Easter Toothy's Easter Smoochie.png|Toothy has normal buckteeth for much of the smoochie. Petunia's Summer extra arm.png|Petunia has no mark on her rump after her tail is torn off. Also, there is a third arm on the ground. brainbody.png|Petunia's brain shouldn't be in her neck. Nutty's Party Surprise nocandycane.jpg|Nutty missing the candy cane on his chest. ParSmT8.png|Nutty is missing his tail for a brief second. teethgoof.png|Despite having a tooth knocked out, all of Nutty's teeth appear to be intact. Racecart.png|The steering wheel is drawn over the stem... Racecart2.png|...now it's fixed. Sniffles' Science threefingers.png|One of Sniffles' hands has three fingers instead of four. blackpotion.png|The growth formula is black... greenpotion.png|...but now it's green? Metaldeath.png|The items should have been attracted to the magnet, not Sniffles. Flaky's Baseball missingnose.png|Flaky is missing her nose when the mask lands over her face. Bubblegum.png|The Sniffles card is layered under the Cuddles and Lumpy cards... Bubblegum2.png|...now it's layered on top of the other cards. noeye.png|Flaky's swollen eye is missing for a brief second when she falls over. Pop's BBQ Burnmark.png|There is a burn mark on Pop's robe... Pop corn.jpg|...but it disappears when he dies. Kebab.png|Red blood on the floor, but orange blood coming out of his head. Mime's Olympics Armsgoof.png|How does that work? Are his arms behind his head or something? Disco Bear's Halloween Doorbell.png|The doorbell is there... Nodoorbell.png|...but it disappears after Disco Bear's death. Discoghost.png|The scissors... Scissor Eyes.png|...become bigger when Disco Bear falls on them. Pop & Cub's Christmas Bloodygifts.png|Two presents are covered in blood before Cub falls apart. Category:Image Galleries